disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buddy
Buddy is the main deuteragonist of the television series Meg Cooper: Sim Hero. He is Meg's best friend. Background Personality Buddy is a lovable guy, but a bit clumsy as well. He often trips over his own feet, and stumbles when saluting. However, he holds an optimistic demeanor who's clueless to negativity. Buddy is a loyal friend through and through, who would never hurt Meg on purpose or even accidentally. He often has a harder side against villains, though Meg softens it. He cares deeply for Meg, and has concerns about her safety and feelings. Buddy has a love for geeky things, including sci-fi fantasy and spaceships. While loving aliens and space, he hates spooky things, like ghosts and goblins. Because of this, he is often picked on by a few students who love spooky things. Buddy has a bit of an artistic and imaginative, having is head in the clouds and a knack for drawing comics about Meg. Appearance Buddy is a slender Sim with fair skin, messy blonde hair, round small black eyes, and rosy cheeks. His outfit often varies throughout the series. Role in the Series Buddy is Meg's oldest and best friend who yearns to create a comic book based on Meg's adventures. He is often the comic relief of the two, and has stuck with her and helped her, even when she has been promoted to a real agent. During his time at the S.P.A. he has become friends with Jenny, as he tells her all the adventures he and Meg have had. During the Nightmare Crown case, he has traveled all around Sim City with Meg to try and find a lead on where the crown is. He has also helped Evelyn Gray try and find her father. He is also saddened when Evelyn sacrificed herself to shut down the Nightmare Realm, which he stated had his biggest fear, which was pudding mummies. During season three, Buddy has returned to aid Meg on dispatch missions, and also having a crush on Bernadette, who doesn't return his feelings. Buddy had a major role in the season three episode "Love Buddy" where he was struck by a love arrow and fell in love with Meg. When Meg thought that Buddy's feelings were genuine, their friendship was slightly strained because she didn't feel the same way. However, after she found out that he was under a love spell by the arrow shot by Bernadette, she vowed bring him back to normal. However, Buddy still shows extreme care for Meg, as she does for him. Also, in "Graduation" he and Meg uphold their tradition of The Graduation Dare, which both of them dare each other to do something during graduation, his was trying not to trip to the podium and back. He also dares Meg to try and confess her feelings towards Stuart. While he succeeds, Meg still has trouble with her dare. During the two part "Nightmare Realm" episode, Buddy aids in helping Meg try and stop MorcuCorp from activating the Nightmare Crown, but later try and find the portal to enter in to save Evelyn. When they finally stabilize a portal that appeared in Sim City, Buddy watches proudly as Stuart stop Meg and confess his feelings, the latter doing the same. He later is in charge of keeping the portal open until Meg returns. Buddy then celebrates when Meg successfully exits the portal with Evelyn and reunites her with her father. Buddy also comforts Meg and raises her confidence when she had to release Morcubus in order to save Evelyn. In season four, he has retired from the agency and become a royal messenger for King Roland, delivering the Royal Wandolier leaflets to Meg so she could enter. He also reunites with Lyndsay and becomes friends with her along with Meg, sometimes unintentionally annoying her with his buffonery. Once Meg becomes the Royal Wandolier, he aids her on her journey to bring happiness to the Kingdom Isles once again. Trivia * Buddy's profile pic is drawn by Genevieve Tsai. * Throughout the series, Buddy has had three allergies: Sunflowers, crabs, and pudding. * In the episode "Welcome to Boudreaux Mansion", it is revealed that Buddy was raised on a farm. * Buddy reveals during "The Four Pedestals" arc that he learned to salute by playing the horn in a marching band. Gallery Category:Meg Cooper: Sim Hero Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Late Young Adults Category:Detectives Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Canon MySims characters